PETER PAN
by 15falcon
Summary: Berawal dari kecelakaan fatal di awal musim dingin, ia menemukan segala fakta yang mengejutkan,hingga ia tersadar tak dapat mengontrol perasaan itu jatuh terperosok,membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya,yang ia inginkan adalah mengakhiri hidupnya,sesegera mungkin./YeWook/GS


**Tittle: PETER PAN**

**Cast : a half of member SJ,& other cast who probably can support this Story.**

**Pair : YEWOOK**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer: Murni, dan bisa dipastikan saya tidak menjiplak karya orang lain. ^^**

**15FALCON****ファルコ**

**Proudly Present**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**-PETER PAN-**

* * *

_Kota maju itu seakan tersadar dari tidur nyenyaknya kemarin._

_Tidur dalam waktu sehari tanpa ada suara berisiknya kendaraan,yang juga menimbulkan polusi._

_Berterima kasihlah, karena Tuhan menciptakan Badai Salju itu sehingga kota maju itu bisa beristiraha,sejenak._

Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini, suasana dingin dari badai itu seakan masih bertahan di Mansion keluarga Choi.

Dunia seakan tidak berpihak padanya, tidak berharap lebih,memohon banyak,tapi inilah yang terjadi, takdir membencinya,Tuhan tak pernah menatap kearahnya,setidaknya hidup dikungkungan sosial yang juga sama dengannya adalah sebuah keuntungan, dimana mereka juga bernasib sama dengannya, menyedihkan.!

"Wookie nona makan, ne"bujuk salah seorang maid.

"….."

"Wookie makan ya, sayang, oppa tidak bisa bertahan seperti ini,oppa hanya memiliki Wookie, oppa bertahan hanya untuk Wookie, Wookie makan ne"bujuk namja tampan itu, pada adik kecilnya.

"Wookie akan ketemu ummakan? jika Wookie mati,hahahaha"ucap yeoja cantik itu miris, kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya segera pergi kekantor, biar nona kami yang menjaganya"ujar Maid Kepala itu.

"jika dia tak kunjung makan maka tidak ada jalan lain, berikan dia infus, lakukan dengan baik, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya"

"baik tuan."Jawab Jung ahjjuma mengerti.

'hanya kau yang membuat oppamu ini bertahan, jangan berujar yang tidak-tidak Wookie, oppa juga sakit jika kau seperti ini'

_._

_._

_._

_Tak ada yang berbeda jika musimnya tak berganti._

_Semuanya akan tetap sama,yang hidup pada musim ini tak akan pergi kemana-mana jika musimnya tetap seperti ini._

_Tak akan ada daun Cherry Blossom yang gugur jika musimnya tak berganti. Mohon Waktu untuk berhenti._

_Jika hanya mengambil mereka yang disayangi._.#PETER PAN#_

"meetingnya sudah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, apa ada masalah Siwon-ssi ?" Tebak Kibum

"ia terus bertingkah seperti orang tidak waras, Kibum. Tertawa sendiri, menangis,tersenyum,tatapan kosong,bunuh diri, kenapa harus membuat putri kecilku seperti itu,hanya karena dia aku bertahan,kau tahu itukan? Apa aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit jiwa?"ucapnya menoleh, sontak membuat Kibum kaget dengan penuturannya dibagian terakhir.

"aku tahu, kadang banyak orang bisa menerima kematian tragis yang merenggut keluarganya, namun diluar sana banyak yang bahkan tak bisa menerima hal itu dikarenakan alasan masing-masing. Wookie, aku tahu begitu berat pastinya bagi ia, Wookie begitu dekat dengan ummamu, jangan berfikir membawanya ketempat itu akan mengubahnya, yang ia butuhkan adalah berada dekat dengan keluarganya, bukan membawanya kedunia yang lebih asing lagi."cegah Kibum dibagian akhirnya.

"tapi aku bisa menerima kematian appaku dan juga ummaku, dan kenapa itu tak berlaku padanya,darah kami sama,harusnya ia kuat jika ia adikku, tidak seperti ini"

"apa kau sedekat adikmu kepada appa dan ummamu? Ummamu bahkan pernah memberitahuku jika pernah ada saat Wookie akan menjadi manja dan menginginkan jika ia harus tidur bersama umma dan appamu, padahal umurnya saat itu sudah menginjak enam belas tahun saat itu"

"aku tahu,tapi harusnya Tuhan tidak membuatnya seperti ini,dunia ini seolah tak adil, sudah mengambil orangtuaku,lalu,adikku"ucap Siwon miris.

"aku punya seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantumu,dia seorang dokter ahli jiwa, mungkin ia tahu harus berbuat apa pada Wookie, jangan menyerah, permainan Tuhan ini belum juga dimulai, kau sudah ingin menyerah, dan ingat jangan membawanya ketempat yang sama sekali tak cocok untuknya."

"gomawo Kibum-ah aku tak akan melakukannya, selesai meeting kuharap kau mau menemaniku kerumah"

"hum, aku akan meyuruh temanku itu untuk ikut bersama kita,agar ia bisa melihat keadaan Wookie"

"gomawo"ujar Siwon tulus.

"sudah seharusnya aku membantu atasanku yang tampan ini"godanya

.

.

.

"ummaaaa,…"rancau Ryeowook, kali ini yeoja itu berteriak keras.

"nona, tolong jangan seperti ini"

"bhhahahahaha, kalian ingin menusukkukan?"teriak Wookie kencang, tatapan kosongnya tak beralih, ia benar sedang depresi berat.

"nona, tenanglah, tidak ada yang ingin menusuk nona, Jung ahjjuma,mohon, nona Wookie, kembali seperti dulu"ucapnya sedih.

Yeoja cantik itu kini diam,kembali mengunci rapat bibir kissablenya, masih dengan tatapan kosong,ia memeluk boneka jerapahnya yang masih berlumuran darah, bekas kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu rupanya, padahal, Siwon sudah memerintah untuk membuang boneka itu, hingga saat Ryeowook tersadar bonekanya hilang, ia memaksa untuk harus membawanya kembali. Lalu,berakhirlah boneka itu di tempat pembuangan akhir sampah, sampai Siwon harus turun tangan untuk menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk mencari boneka bernama Kiky sampai ketemu.

"nona, anda bisa sakit, jika memeluk boneka itu"larang salah seorang maid itu tidak suka.

Pasalnya boneka itu tak pernah dicuci,Ryeowook melarangnya, darah yang ia yakini adalah DNA milik ummanya dan tentunya bau sampah itu masih melekat ditubuh boneka bernama Kiky yang diberi oleh ummanya dulu.

"…"

"RYEOWOOK...!,cukup sudah semua ini, kau, kau tak mengertikah posisi kami, kami hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh, yang mencoba merawat nona gila sepertimu, tidak bisakah kau sadar, masih banyak hal yang lebih baik dari pada seperti ini, kami terus membujukmu, yang bahkan tidak menaruh sedikitpun rasa kasihan pada kami,.."

"hiks…hiks"

"Jiyoung, apa yang kau katakan?, nona, semuanya tidak benar, nona adalah tanggung jawab kami"bela salah seorang maid.

"jika terus seperti ini kau akan benar-benar gila CHOI RYEWOOK, aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, lebih baik jika mendapat pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak melukai batinku, aku akan sama gilanya jika seperti ini, sebulan kau hanya mempermainkan kami"ucapnya terhenti.

"Kau... 'MONSTER' dikeluarga ini"lanjutnya diberi penekanan di bagian mengerikan itu.

PLAK! Tak ayal tamparan itu mengenai wajah mulus maid yang sudah bekerja cukup lama dengan keluarga itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata itu, ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Jung ahjjuma sebagai Kepala maid itu.

"Wookie…yaaa..Wookie nona!, kejar dia, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya"perintah Jung ahjjuma sebagai kepala maid saat melihat Ryeowook berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"celaka,..ia baru saja"ucap salah seorang maid terpotong.

"ada apa, katakan padaku"tanya jung ahjjuma khawatir

"dia mengambil pisau yang kuletakkan disebelah buah appel ini,maafkan aku "

"ceroboh, suruh semua orang dirumah ini untuk menemukanya, ia tak akan keluar dari lingkungan rumah ini"suruhnya cepat.

Sebenarnya ia ingin marah terhadap bawahanya yang teledor itu,tapi yeoja cantik bernama Ryewook itu adalah prioritas utamanya,prioritas utama Jung ahjjuma,sebagai kepala Maid yang sangat menyayanginya.

Yeoja cantik yang kini berlari tanpa alas kaki,dingin salju kini menembus kaki mungilnya, ia masuk menghampiri taman dengan banyak pohon tinggi yang menjulang tanpa memperdulikan rasa dingin yang saat ini menyerangnya, taman yang terletak di sekeliling mansionnya, matanya berlinang air mata kesedihan yang mendalam,mencoba menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan deru nafasnya yang memburu, berjalan mencari-cari dimana mereka menanam kebahagiaan itu,disalah satu tanaman yang sangat disukai olehnya dan juga ummanya.

'kita akan menanamnya disinikan, umma tinggal dulu,ne, kau jaga Wookie ya, umma akan mengambil pupuk dibelakang '

'ne,ahjjuma, aku akan menjaganya,dia adalah tunangankukan, jadi sepatutnya aku menjaganya'terang namja tampan itu.

'kau ini ada-ada saja' jawab yeoja cantik itu, berlalu.

'bertunangan dengan putri kesayanganku ? bermimpilah, tak akan kubiarkan ia hidup menderita jika bersamamu, status keluargamu pun jauh sangat dibawah keluarga kami, bagaimana bisa aku memberikan tanggung jawab itu padamu anak muda, hanya karena putri kecilku itu memintaku untuk membolehkanmu tetap bersamanya sampai saat ini, tidak berarti kau boleh menikahinya'batin yeoja cantik itu.

'kau benar akan menikahiku ?' Tanya Ryeowook.

'tentu'jawabnya pasti.

Tersadar akan lamunannya yang berputar-putar menjalankan kembali memori pahit itu, memori yang membuat umma dan appanya harus secepatnya pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri,menurutnya.

"seharusnya aku tak menaruh perasaanku lebih terhadapmu, pembunuh, kau membunuh umma dan appaku"teriaknya, kini menggerakkan, pisau itu kearah pergelangan tangannya.

Yeoja itu tertawa, saat darah segar itu merembes keluar dari irisan pisau yang diciptakannya, ia benar telah kehilangan rasa sakitnya, benar-benar saraf perasanya telah mati.

Perlahan tapi pasti, darah itu mulai mengalir, yeoja itu tertawa, ia mengarahkan darah itu kesebuah Pohon cherry bollsom yang telah digalinya hingga mendapati akar pohon itu.

"dia membunuh ummaku, orang yang aku cintai, harusnya tidak seperti ini, aku penyebabnya, umma, mianhae, hiks…hiks..aku MONSTER umma hahahahaa…"

Robohlah pertahan yeoja itu, darahnya sedikit terkuras, seakan akar pohon itu menerima darah segarnya, ia menyerapnya, yeoja itu terseyum.

"Yaaa!.. kau, apa yang kau lakukan"tegur Namja itu.

Tak percaya ia menatap yeoja cantik itu tengah mengairi Pohon Sakura yang sudah tumbuh besar dengan darahnya sendiri, bukan dengan air.

Tanpa pikir panjang, namja itu berlari ke arah Aston Martin 77-nya, mengambil kotak p3k, setelah kembali ia mendapati yeoja itu tertawa, dan kembali merobek luka irisan pisau tadi lebih besar, ya, yeoja itu melakukannya, Yesung menatapnya tak percaya, ia merebut pisau itu dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah.

"kau ? apa yang kau lakukan ?, kau pikir ini sebuah tontonan, Tuhan menolak jasadmu jika kau mati dengan cara seperti ini"ujar Yesung khawatir.

" Tuhan didunia ini bwahahahaha? ia sudah mati kubunuh kemarin, lepash.."jawabnya.

"terserah apa katamu, yang jelas ikut aku sekarang,aku akan mebawamu kekantor polisi"

"omma..., hikss.., lepaskan kumohon"

"masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi, lalu mebuat keonaran dengan ingin bunuh diri ditaman pemilik rumah"lanjut Yesung tak perduli.

"omma...,hikks"isaknya kini.

"aku tak mau jika temanku masuk penjara karenamu, yang ingin bunuh diri ditaman yang juga miliknya."lanjutnya lagi.

Yesung mendudukan yeoja itu disamping kemudinya,Sementara yeoja itu asik sendiri dengan permainannya saat ini, ya, seperti dugaannya,yeoja itu kembali membuka perban sementara yang dipasakannya tadi,merobek kembali lukanya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kananya, kukunya yang sudah mulai panjang, ia merobek luka itu kasar, mencoba memperdalamnya, darahnya ia tebarkan disepanjang jalan menuju mansionnya,angin pagi yang cukup membawa tetes-tetes darah itu berhamburan,yeoja itu belum menemukan nadinya, apa mungkin Tuhan menyayanginya, dan menembunyikan nadi itu jauh dari tangan kirinya.

Mereka sampai didepan mansion Siwon, namja tampan itu segera, turun dan memanggil seisi rumah yang tengah hilang kemana, ia menatap yeoja itu tak percaya.

"kau benar-benar sakit jiwa, hentikan itu kau menyakiti tubuhmu, yang masih ingin hidup"

PLAK!

Tamparan itu berlaku bagi orang yang tak menyadari seberapa penting tubuh yang yang diberikan oleh tuhan, tapi tak kunjung menghargainya.

"hiks..,hiks.."isaknya lagi disela-sela nafanya.

Yesung, ya, namja itu Kim JongWoon yang menampar yeoja itu, namja yang kini beralih profesi sebagai entrepreneur muda yang sukses se Asia dan Eropa, dulunya ia adalah seorang dokter jenius, Kibum menyuruhnya kemari. Untuk melihat keadaan adik Siwon, yang juga temannya, namun Siwon hanya mengetahui jika Yesung sebatas pengusaha muda yang sukses saja.

Yeoja itu tak berhenti, disisa-sisa tenaganya yang sedikit lagi rubuh, ia menarik kunci mobil Aston hitam yang masih terpasang,melesakkan ujung kunci itu menyentuh lukanya menusuknya secara cepat dan kasar, bisa dirasakannya kunci tumpul itu mengoyak daging pergelangan tangganya yang hampir putus.

Yesung menarik kunci itu, ia sungguh baru kali ini melihat hal yang sangat gila meurutnya, bukan karena aksi bunuh diri berulang kali, tapi nyawa yeoja itu masih saja bertahan, bahkan Tuhan yang membuatnya bertahan di tiap saat penderitaanya, hingga yeoja itu terus mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya.

"jangan melakukannya lagi, percuma, Tuhan tak mendukungmu untuk mati"ucap Yesung pasrah mengahadapi kelakuan yeoja yang menurutnya sakit jiwa.

Yeoja itu tak bergeming, ia tak kehabisan akal, ia menggigit luka itu, seakan memutuskan cara berfikir sehantnya, yeoja cantik ini kronis, ia menggigit lukanya, menyesap darah yang masih keluar, merobek dagingnya tubuhnya sendiri,Yesung, melihat hal itu, menjijikan pikirnya, seperti melihat pasien Narkoba, yang kehabisan stok barang haramnya, ia menyesap daranya sendiri, atau bahkan memakan daging tubuhnya sendiri.

Namja itu tak tahan lagi, ia mengangkat wajah yeoja cantik itu, darah kental kini merembes keluar dari mulut kecilnya, yeoja itu menangis, namja itu sadar apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sudah seperti ini.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya,menciumnya kasar, memaksa daging tak bertulang itu masuk dan membersihkan mulut kecil itu dari gumpalan darah yang bersarang ditiap selanya.

Yeoja itu meronta, ia menangis, tapi Yesung tak membiarkan yeoja itu untuk lepas darinya.

Ia justru menyesap seluruh isi mulut kecil yeoja itu, menyesap darah yang tadi di hisapnya dengan mulut itu,salifa yeoja itu seakan berbaur dengan darahnya, namja ini menelan habis seluruhnya.

"hhegh..Lphash ,,,"dorongnya kuat pada dada bidang namja tampan itu.

Yesung tak melepaskannya, ia sadar yeoja itu butuh pasokan oksigen, tapi ia menghalanginya, bukan karena ia menginginkan lebih dari ciuman sepihaknya itu, tapi bukankah yeoja itu igin mati, matilah dengan cara seperti ini, jadi tuhan tidak akan menolak kehadiranmu, karena aku yang membuatmu mati.

"khh..kumohh"ucap yeoja lemah disisa kekuatannya..

Yesung tetap memperdalam ciuman itu, ia memainkan lidahnya lebih gila,menekan tengkuk yeoja cantik itu semakin dalam,ia menekan yeoja itu agar tak bisa keluar dari permainan yang ia ciptakan.

Yesung merasakan airmata itu mengalir lebih deras, tapi biarlah, ini memang yang harus ia lakukan, mencoba membantu yeoja itu agar mendapatkan apa yang ia mau,MATI.

**DELETE**

**/**

**TBC**

* * *

**Thursday, June 22, 2013**

**WITH YeWook + SJ LOVE**

**ファルコ****15**


End file.
